


Rest Easy

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Keith gives sweet kisses, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Then that sweet ass, vanilla sex, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although he knows he's away from the Galra, Shiro's experiences still haunt him, even in his dreams. Keith is worried about him, but Shiro tries to struggle on by himself, ashamed of what is he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it. If you told me I would be writing fanfiction a year ago, I would've laughed and went "bitch I haven't even READ fanfic in like 4 years."
> 
> Yet here I am. Writing fanfic of space boys.
> 
> Shit.
> 
> Also yeah, all the violence happens in Shiro's dreams, the sex is honestly pretty vanilla.

Swing, swing, block, swing, dodge. 

These commands are so ingrained in Shiro that they're merely muscle memory at this point. His body is practically moving by itself, while his mind is racing with just one thought.

_God please let this end soon._

His blood is pumping through his system at light speed, and his eyes are locked onto his opponent: a huge dark-blue being with two pairs of arms, each holding a scimitar the size of Shiro himself. Shiro dodges everytime the opponent slashes down with bloodcurling rage, but he can always feel the blade just always narrowly missing his foot, which sets Shiro's nerves into overdrive. And when Shiro lands on the ground, that scimitar hits the ground, sending it into a tremor. 

_Please don't let me die here._

\--

Shiro's eyes shoot open. He is met with the image of a darkly-lit ceiling.

_That's right._

_I'm safe now._

His pants are heavy, and he's sweating so much that the bedsheets are completely sticking to his body. He feels for his heart--racing, pulsing with adrenaline. Shiro makes a long sigh, trying to calm down, and glances at his clock--3:17 am. He groans.

Thankfully these nightmares don't happen every night, but they still happen often enough to leave Shiro mostly sleep-deprived. The scenes and images that dance in his mind at night are vivid, his senses are always at their height, that he can't help but feel that it's actually happening to him. He looks at his right hand, at that piece of alien technology that's attached to him, and he grits his teeth. He hits his mattress hard with that arm, and he turns around, trying to get cozy.

But he can't. His body is not able to calm down. And so, he spends the rest of what little sleeptime he hands wrestling for rest, but never getting it.

_I'm ridiculous._

\--

In the bathroom, Shiro takes a wet cloth and dabs his body with it, trying to wipe off the stickiness of the sweat that still lingers. He takes a good hard look at himself in the mirror--his eyes are bloodshot, bags are starting to form under them. And his body--God, his body. Covered in scars that are either pretty old or still fairly fresh...it makes him sick. Although he doesn't remember the number, it still sends shivers down his spine when he begins to wonder how many beings he probably fought, how many beings he probably killed...

_Stop!_

Shiro slaps himself awake. Now was _not_ the time to lose his composure. He was a leader now, and the universe's fate fell onto their hands. He needs to stay confident, or at least show confidence. If a leader can't act like a leader, how was a team supposed to act like a team?

_Gotta keep it together, Shiro!_

He smiles a bit, and from what he saw in the mirror, he could only hope it's enough to convince the others.

\--

Today was mostly focused on training--bonding closer with the lions, practicing piloting them, and some sparring before dinner. The usual shenanigans happened (mostly Lance and Keith trying to one-up the other), Shiro truly thought that progress was being made, although he did wish it wasn't so...emotionally consuming. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge ran off to hit the showers, and Shiro took his time walking behind them, eventually losing sight of them.

"Hey."

Shiro turns around to see Keith looking at him with a worried look. 

"Oh hey there, Keith. I thought you went on ahead." Shiro flashes a smile, but that didn't seem to wipe the worry off of Keith's face. Keith walks closer to him and places his hand on his cheek.

"You okay? You seem exhausted..."

"Well, of course I am. All we did was train today."

Keith's eyes steeled. "No. Even before we started. You just...You were a lot slower, and you sure sighed a lot. It's not like you..."

Shiro kisses the palm of Keith's hand and winks at him. "Someone's been watching me awfully close."

Keith's face turns pink and he pulls his hand away. "Seriously, man. You can tell us if you're too tired. We get it."

Shiro smiles warmly. Keith is aloof most of the time, but these moments where he shows compassion are his cutest. "I'm fine. Really. Don't sweat it." Shiro sweeps back Keith's bangs and kisses him on his forehead.

"Fine..." Keith mutters, looking down a bit embarrassed. Shiro turns around and continues to walk away.

They've been seeing each other for some time now, but they haven't come out to the team yet. It was Keith's call--He said he felt uncomfortable revealing it to the others, and so he asked that they keep it on the down-low until he felt comfortable enough. Shiro respected that, but he admitted it was getting tough to hold back--there were times that he would lean down to give him a peck on the lips, but Shiro would catch himself and instead place his hand on his shoulder in that awkward hunched position. Shiro has pointed out that the team easily accepted the fact that Pidge was a girl, but Keith kept saying that its different. Shiro didn't really understand it, but he just shrugged and decided to respect him.

\--

Full of food goo and showered, Shiro stepped out of his bathroom and into his room, wearing just white tight boxer briefs. Shiro looks at his bed with reluctance and lets out a heavy sigh. Hopefully he'll be able to get a full night's sleep today. He lets out another sigh and gets under the sheets. He shuffles around a bit to get cozy, and closes his eyes.

Not even a minute later, the door knocks. Shiro groans a bit, takes his time getting up, and opens the door.

Keith looks up at him, in cotton pants and a black tank top. A cute blush is spread on his face with his adorable pout.

"Uh, hey..." Shiro said, taken aback by Keith's presence. Keith suddenly rushed into the room, quickly closing it himself.

"I...I wanna spend the night here." 

Shiro could feel his face getting hot, and all he could do is stare at Keith. Keith, realizing the double entendre, turns red and stammers out, "N-Not sex! I mean, just sleeping! Really, just that!"

Shiro couldn't help but laugh at the silliness of it all. Keith gently pounds on Shiro's chest, absolutely embarrassed.

"I-I was just worried! You don't look like you're sleeping, and sometimes...sometimes I can hear you screaming."

 _Damn, am I really that loud?_ Shiro thought, calming down. Keith looks down, a bit flustered. After a moment of silence, Shiro sighs and pats Keith's head.

"Alright, you can stay the night."

Keith's head shoot up, eyes going straight to look at his. Damn, how is he this cute? Shiro leans down and gives him a soft kiss, wrapping his arms around him. Keith grips his hands on Shiro's biceps and kisses back, visibly relaxing. Keith is a pretty inexperienced kisser, but Shiro didn't mind--it added onto his charm. Their lips slowly pulled away, and Keith is looking at him with a half-lidded expression.

"Were you just about to go to sleep?" Keith asks softly. Shiro nods in response, and Keith rests his head against Shiro's pec. With a warm smile on his face, they both get into his bed. Keith snuggles into him, and Shiro wraps an arm around him. Both close their eyes, and soon Shiro went to sleep.

\--

Red. 

Red covered his hands, chest, and face. Shiro is on his knees, staring at his hands, trembling. At his side lies the body of another gladiator, or at least what remained of it. All Shiro could hear were the cheers and screams from the audience, but even those sounds were faded, weak. His vision blurs.

Shiro is back in his cell, as shrieks of torture echoes and reverberates through the walls. He glances at the cell across from him, and he can see innocent aliens clinging to one another, shaking in fear and crying. He backs up to a corner of the cell, covering his ears, trying to block it all out.

All of a sudden he was tied to a table, blindfolded. He struggles but steel clasps wrap around his chest, wrists, and ankles. A low chuckle hovers above him, and he could feel a presence loom over him, getting closer, and long strands of hair tickle his face.

"You'll be the greatest weapon...Whether you want to or not."

Pain. Outright pain in his right arm. He screeches, arching his back. He struggles violently, trying to break free, trying to escape.

_get me out get me out GET ME OUT--_

\--

Shiro opens his eyes, drenched in sweat. Keith is looming above him, close to his face, pinning him down. His face shows fear and worry, and his eyes dart all over Shiro's face examining. Their faces are so close to one another that Shiro could see his heavy panting slightly moving Keith's bangs. Keith slowly lets go of him, lies down on him, and places his hand on his cheek.

"I'm here, I'm here...You're safe..." Keith whispers calmly, slowly stroking his cheek. Shiro is trying to calm down, but he can't, he can't. That was definitely one of the worst of the nightmares that he's had. Keith begins to kiss all over his face, and leaves a series of butterfly kisses across the scar on his nose. Shiro hugs him so tightly that Keith let out a little noise, and although he tries to control it, Shiro could feel himself trembling.

"Shiro...Shiro...You're alright..." Keith kisses his forehead. Shiro looks away, ashamed at how weak he currently looks, at how vulnerable he is. This is NOT the person he wanted Keith to know. This disgusting, cowardly human being that has killed so many beings and done who knows what else. 

_Oh God. Oh God oh God oh God oh God_

Keith keeps kissing the exposed side of his face, and after what felt like far too long, Shiro's breathing begins to soften. But he still can't bear to look at Keith in the face. Keith sits up, straddling his stomach, and takes Shiro's robotic hand and kisses his palm.

"...You were screaming a lot. Screaming for something "to stop", to "leave you alone", and saying no a lot. You were moving a lot too, like, really hard."

Shiro stayed silent. They both stayed silent for a while, and Keith pressed Shiro's hand against his face.

"Shiro...Please...I'm worried..." Keith says softly.

"...I'm awful. I'm an absolute wreck." Shiro's voice cracks, and he quickly shuts his eyes, trying to hold back the pain, trying to not let it all out. 

"Who the FUCK says you are?!" Keith suddenly gets riled up, and Shiro turns his head to him, eyes wide. Keith grips Shiro's hand tighter and shoves it up his shirt, letting it feel his chest. Shiro gasps, blushing, taken aback.

"You're not a damn monster. You're SHIRO. And I KNOW that Shiro is a...a-a awesome human, who is wonderful and inspiring...a-and really nice..."

At first Keith started his words out strong, but as he kept talking he got more embarrassed. Honestly, Shiro understood him--it definitely wasn't like Keith to say such compliments. Keith gulps, and maintains eye contact with Shiro, although he's clearly incredibly embarrassed.

Shiro slowly sits up, and holds onto Keith's waist with both hands. Keith puffs his cheeks, flustered. Shiro presses his forehead against his, not breaking eye contact.

"...I...I can't deny what I've done..."

Keith rubs Shiro's biceps, his eyes softening at the words. 

"You can't...But...It really wasn't your fault. None of it."

Their lips are so close, they're just barely brushing against one another.

"But if only I was smarter, stronger...I could've figured something out. I wouldn't be this...THING." Shiro whispered.

"I'm sure you thought of all you could...But...nobody is holding you accountable."

"But--"

"No. I know you're suffering, but that just shows how much you care, how you're really a great guy."

"Keith..."

"And...And that's who I fell for."

Keith kisses Shiro hotly, and Shiro happily replies back with equal eagerness. God, he loved him. Immediately all his worries seemingly melted away, and all he had in mind was Keith. This wonderful boy, although troublesome at time, was such a light, and he appreciated him so damn much. Keith let his hands explore Shiro's chest, not minding the scars. When he grazes Shiro's nipple, Shiro lets out a soft groan. Keith smirks a bit and began playing with his nipple. Shiro responds by kissing hotter, and Keith slips his tongue into his mouth. Shiro rubs his tongue against his, getting a small moan out of Keith. Keith kept fondling and rubbing his nipple, adjusting his hips so he was right on Shiro's crotch.

Shiro grips Keith's waist tightly, getting excited. Keith holds onto the longer strands of Shiro's black hair and starts grinding against Shiro's crotch. Shiro's grip on him tightens, and he couldn't help but let out a moan. They haven't gotten far, just mostly stuck to kissing, so this was new territory. But Shiro doesn't hesitate. His hands glide down to Keith's thighs and begins rubbing them. Keith's breath hitches, momentarily losing his composure. Holy crap, that was cute. 

Keith's lips pull away from his, his face bright red. He pulls off his shirt, tosses it to the side, and looks down, embarrassed. Shiro chuckles a bit and kisses his forehead.

"We can stop whenever you want." Shiro told him.

Keith shakes his head. "No...I'm positive I wanna go further."

Shiro kisses Keith intensely, and gently shoves him onto his back. He kisses down his body, causing Keith to move and whine a bit.

Shiro wanted to hear more.

Shiro takes off Keith's pants and underwear all in one motion, making Keith yelp a bit in surprise. Shiro glances up at Keith and is met with his eager eyes and adorable face. He wants it, and so Shiro keeps going, indulging in that delicious pale skin. Shiro gives a gentle kiss to his half-hard cock. Keith lets out a squeak, and his dick perks up further. Shiro begins by licking the shaft, drooling a bit. Keith arches his back, moaning, and quickly covers his mouth, his face turning to a deep red. That moan was enough to make Shiro hard, his cock pressing hard against his underwear. 

Shiro licks and kisses Keith's tip. Keith's toes curl, and his hands came down on reflex to grasp at the sheets. Shiro focuses on the tip for a while, swirling his tongue around it and licking up the pre-cum. Keith tried to hold back the noises, but to no avail, much to Shiro's delight. Shiro begins to rub a thigh, and took the entire rock-hard cock into his mouth. Keith groans, and when Shiro glanced up, his face was one of utter bliss, a bit of drooling dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"N-No, Shir--ah! N...Not yet..." Keith stammers, panting. Shiro slowly pulls his mouth away, a thread of pre-cum also coming away. Licking his lips, Shiro sits up and gazes at Keith. He was staring back with intense desire, covering his mouth with one arm, while the other arm was still holding onto the bedsheets. If only he could take a picture of this exact moment, of this perfect pose. Keith sits up, his hair all disheveled. He looks down at Shiro's crotch.

"Not much to do..." He mutters, and Shiro also looks down. His dick is completely stiff against his underwear. He looks back at Keith, blushing a bit.

"With you looking like that, who wouldn't?" He admitted, and Keith shifts around a bit, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Well..." Keith scooches closer. He slowly puts his fingers on Shiro's underwear band, and looks up at him, waiting for his consent. Shiro nods and shifts his body as Keith took it off. Keith then wraps both hands around Shiro's cock and begins pumping, but rather clumsily. Shiro moans a bit, but honestly it was kind of funny in the usual cute Keith way. He places a hand on top of Keith's.

"Try just one. And try just stroking it." Shiro removes his hand.

Keith nods and removes one hand, keeping a grip with the other one. He gently rubs Shiro's cock, stroking and gliding his fingers on his shaft. Shiro shivers a bit from the touch and throws his head back, letting out little whimpers and groans. Keith rubs his thumb on his tip, rubbing the pre-cum all over it. He then tries to cover as much of his fingers with the pre-cum as he can, getting a confused look from Shiro. Keith takes his hand off and inserts a finger into his ass, wincing a bit and letting out a whimper. Shiro grabs Keith's shoulder, eyes wide.

"H-Hey, don't force yourself to go any further if you really don't want to!" Shiro said, squeezing his shoulder. Keith looks at him with such desperate eyes that it makes Shiro's heart skip a beat.

"I want to..." Keith lets out with a little whine, moving his finger around. He groans, and Shiro can only stare at him. His noises and incredibly erotic face makes it hard for Shiro to even hold back an orgasm. Keith eventually pulls his finger out, and straddles Shiro. Shiro eagerly grabs onto Keith's shoulder, his face beet red.

"I'm ready..." Keith says, looking at Shiro desperately. Shiro gulps.

"If it hurts, say something! I really don't want you to force yourself."

"Holy shit, I get it! Shut up and just fuck me!" Keith lets out, and presses his asshole against Shiro's tip. Shiro gasps a bit--its not very loose, and Shiro...Well, Shiro's big. But between Keith's eagerness and his raging boner, it's far too easy to fall into lust. Keith slowly slides himself down, wincing and clutching onto Shiro's shoulders. Shiro presses his forehead against Keith's shoulder, groaning, and Keith moves his hands and digs his fingers into his shoulder blades. Keith is so tight against Shiro's dick, and it feels _so_ good. Once Keith swallows him whole, he lets go of Shiro, taking deep breaths.

"You...You okay?" Shiro asks, stroking Keith's inner thigh. Keith nods, and begins raising and dropping his hips. Shiro throws his head back, moaning loud. It's enough to send him into a frenzy--delicious Keith giving himself to him, being inside his tight little body. It's something straight out of one of his fantasies. Keith licks and sucks on Shiro's neck, pumping and gyrating his hips, groaning and panting heavily. 

Enough was enough. Shiro gropes Keith's ass, causing Keith to let out a little yelp in surprise. Shiro shoves Keith onto his back and thrusts his dick into Keith like crazy, making Keith's breath hitch. 

"Sh-Shiro! A-Ah, right there, right--Oh!" Keith shouts and pants, drool dripping out of his mouth. Shiro makes out with Keith, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Shiro's senses are on overload--the feeling of their hot bodies sliding against once another, the scent of sweat and sex in the air, the erotic and lust-filled faces and noises Keith makes. How can anyone even think normally in these conditions?

Shiro keeps pumping into him, moaning and panting. "K...Keith! A-Ah...B-Babe!" A sudden rush of intense pleasure spreads from his groin to his entire body, and Shiro releases his load into Keith. Shiro throws his head back and groans, feeling Keith twitch. Keith gasps and his toes curl into the bedsheets as he orgasms after Shiro, his cum hitting Shiro's stomach. Both of them find themselves gasping for breath, staring at each other with wide eyes. Shiro slowly pulls out and collapses onto his back next to Keith's left side, exhausted. Keith scooches closer to Shiro, and Shiro wraps his robot arm around Keith. He kisses his head, feeling Keith's hair tickling his cheeks and nose.

"That was....That was REALLY good..." Keith says in between breaths, gliding his hand on Shiro's chest.

"Oh man, it was way better than that..." Shiro replies. "You okay?"

Keith nods. "Yeah...Sorry about, um..."

He glances at Shiro's stomach.

"Don't be." Shiro looks right at Keith and smiles warmly. Keith traces the shape of Shiro's nipple with a finger, looking back at him shyly.

"Um....You...You called me 'babe'." Upon hearing this, Shiro couldn't help but blush a little.

"Yeah...Does...Does that bother you?"

Keith quickly shakes his head and snuggles closer to him. "Not at all. I...I really like that."

Shiro chuckles a bit. "Well then, _babe_ , I'll keep calling you that."

Keith gently hits his chest, and Shiro laughs. The two then cleaned their bodies with wet cloths and switched the bedsheets. They climbed into the bed and got cozy, Keith snuggling into Shiro's arm and using it as a pillow. Shiro strokes his long black hair, and he could feel that his smile was plastered on his face--he knew it was goofy, but he just couldn't help it. Keith certainly noticed, and scoffed.

"You look like such a dork."

"Yeah, I'm sure I do...Thank you."

Keith smiled back. "Of course. You really are a great guy...Please don't forget that." He kissed him on the cheek, and Shiro swore that his heartbeat must've been audible.

"Can you go to sleep?" Keith asks.

"With how exhausted I am and a cutie in my arms, how can't I?"

Keith's face turns bright red and he turns his back towards him, scoffing. Shiro pulls him into a bear hug and closes his eyes, feeling sleep looming nearby.

"Good night." Shiro mutters.

\--

When Shiro woke up, he was feeling so refreshed. He also looked at his alarm clock and saw he slept two hours longer than usual. He jumps up, waking Keith up, and both quickly got ready. Shiro began to run out the door, but he noticed Keith was not nearly as fast as he is. Shiro ran back to Keith, and Keith didn't make eye contact.

"I-I'm sore, dammit! Slow down!" Keith scolds, too embarrassed to look. Shiro laughs, kisses his cheek, and walks alongside him. 

This is not the end of his haunting memories and dreams, that Shiro knew. But, he did feel that he was on the path to recovery. And although its gonna be a path full of struggles and probably dilemmas, he felt more confident with Keith by his side.


End file.
